1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a manual screeding system. More particularly, this invention concerns a manual screeding system for use in leveling freshly poured concrete and which can be manipulated and supported by the hands and arms of a single user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, after concrete is poured it must be leveled in order to provide a concrete surface that is relatively even and smooth. To provide the aforementioned smooth surface, screed boards are used. They normally are wooden boards of the two-by-four or two-by-six type and having a longitudinal length sufficient to level an area equal to the size of the concrete pour. The screed board is typically operated by having two individuals grasp the ends of the screed board and drag the screed across the concrete pour while maintaining the screed ends flush against the top of the form boards or screed guides.
A variety of screed systems have been developed in an attempt to make the screeding process easier. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,016,319 and 4,256,416 disclose screed systems comprising handle-like structures which are attached adjacent to each end of the screed board. Though such systems may be adequate for their intended uses, neither system teaches a screed system which may be used by a single operator.
Screed systems which require only a single operator are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,591,291 and 4,449,845. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,291 teaches a screeding system for use by a single operator which incorporates the use of an electrically powered screed vibrator and counterweights. Though such a system may be adequate for larger concrete pours, it may be too cumbersome and costly for many simple concrete leveling applications. U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,845 also teaches a screeding system for use by a single operator incorporating the use of a harness arrangement and having extended handles spaced a fixed distance apart to accommodate the user's torso therebetween. Such an arrangement may be suitable for operators having a small or medium build but would be impracticable and inconvenient for those with larger torsos who may not be able to fit within the handles. Thus, it is believed by the applicant that none of the prior art referred to herein will accomplish the purpose of the present invention.